tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Britrock's Fanfiction section!
http://www.etherella.com/britrock/misfitfic_archive.htm Welcome to Britrock's Fanfiction section! If you have visited before, you will notice that I've been employing a few changes around here. As many people have probably realised, the Jem Journal Project ground to a sad and permanent halt quite some months ago now, meaning that the links to the pages are no longer relevant (though you can still look them up, I think, under jem-shana, jem-pizzazz and jem-jetta on Livejournal.com). For the longest time, this has been the most neglected section of my website. Many of my Misfit fanfics were written when I was a: new to fanfiction and b: just out of sixth form, and writing about the Jemmies has been a learning curve for me for the past five or six years now. I confess, since writing Part One of End of the Line, I think about two or three years have passed. I'm a bit ashamed of that - but part two will be up as soon as I sit down and get it finished. All of these 'old' fictions are still on the site - they are just in the Archive section. Once End of the Line is finished, no more stories will be added to that particular train of thought. Observant folk will notice that there are some new links to the top of the menu bar. What do they mean? Time will tell :D In the meantime, I've worked to take all the Misfit stories still on free server space (yes, I admit it, some of them STILL are!) and to put them where they belong - here on my own domain. I have no plans to take the stories down, nor amend them. Imperfect as they are, they still mark a chapter in my writing history. They are there to be read and enjoyed and not treated as works of great literature - but I hope readers will still get something out of them. Thank you to everyone who has read my stories and supported my writing over the years. Proof reading, emails, critique and just general friendship has been much appreciated since I began writing Jemfic. Understanding the Misfits as people is still the most important thing to me in my Jem-obsessive haze, and continues to keep me interested in the concept even when prices on Ebay are shooting through the roof. My sincere thanks and respect go to Christy Marx for creating these characters in the first place...and for being an understanding enough writer to know that as fans we all form our own opinions and interpretations. Her contributions to the TrulyOutrageousJem list continue to make it one of the best places in Jemworld to be. These characters are first of all copyrighted in plastic form to Hasbro and in character and spirit to Christy and the other writers who helped to develop them. My own concepts and characters are copyrighted to me - as are my interpretations of certain events - but without the Jem show, none of them would exist to write about Category:Britrock Category:Jem Category:Jem and the Holograms Category:Jem/Franchise Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera Category:Misfits Category:Fiction Stories